pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bibarel
Vs. Bibarel is the twentieth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/22/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn travel through Veilstone City, on their way to the Pokémon Center. Ian: I can’t believe the gym leader wasn’t in. Dawn: I fail to see why you must challenge the gym leader the moment we arrive in a city! There is so much to explore that we could spend a few days here! Ian: Don’t see why you want to stay here longer than needed. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens, Riolu landing on its feet with eyes closed and appendages raised. Ian: Riolu? What do you sense? Riolu takes off running, Ian the first to run after it. The others follow as well, and crouch down behind a row of boulders, where a young girl with pink hair, a bandage on her nose and workout attire sparring with a Lucario. The girl is barefoot, and is able to repel each of the Lucario’s attacks. Lucario is being relentless with the training. Maylene: Lucario, please! Why must you be so rough?! Lucario growls intimidatingly, as it holds its hands out and forms an aura bone. It swings Bone Rush at Maylene, her dodging each blow. Dawn: What is that brutal Pokémon?! Crystal: A Lucario! Conway: The evolved form of Riolu. A true master of aura. Dawn: Then why is it attacking that girl? Ian: Riolu, can you read its aura? Riolu doesn’t tear its face off Lucario, but nods in agreement with its eyes still closed. Ian puts his hand on Riolu’s head, as he closes his own eyes. Ian: Anger. Frustration. Concern. And the girl is, conflicted. Vulnerable. Wavering in certainty. Piplup: Piplup! Ian opens his eyes as the group looks behind them. Piplup is having a stare down with a Piloswine, though he can’t see through the hair in his eyes. Piloswine simply bumps past Piplup, angering him even more. Piplup: (Furious) Piplup! Lup lup lup! Piloswine approaches Maylene and Lucario, the two stopping their sparring. Maylene: A Piloswine? Voice: There you are! A young adult with purple hair wearing a pink shirt, khakis and a blue apron approaches Maylene, followed by several black belts, one of them older than the other. Reggie: (Purple haired guy) Sorry about Piloswine there. We needed a way to track you. Connally: Ms. Maylene! We have been searching for you everywhere! You have gym challengers waiting! Maylene: (Nervously) Oh. Connally. Maylene grabs her arm and looks away from the group, as if ashamed. Maylene: I was, thinking of taking a break from taking challengers. Lucario scowls at that remark, while Connally looks worried. Connally: Unacceptable! As gym leader, it is your duty to take on all incoming trainers! You must exhibit confidence and wisdom to all who come to you! Maylene turns away, not facing any of them. Ian approaches the group, catching Lucario’s attention. Piplup growls at Piloswine, which sniffs towards him unenthusiastically. Reggie: Huh? Can I help you? Ian: Does that Piloswine belong to a trainer named Paul? It’s aura feels the same. Everyone gasps at that statement, Maylene looking over her shoulder. Reggie simply smiles. Reggie: So, you’ve met my little brother Paul. Yes, that is his Piloswine. I’m Reggie, and you must be Ian. Ian: So he’s mentioned me. Ian turns back to Maylene, with her Lucario staring at him and Riolu. Riolu returns the glare. Ian: You are Maylene the gym leader, huh? My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a battle. Maylene: I’m, I’m sorry. But I’m just not in the mood for a battle. Lucario snaps at this, swinging its arm to strike Maylene. Maylene blocks and redirects the blow, the fist smashing a boulder nearby. Dawn: (Gasps) What power! Conway: And without a move too. Maylene takes off running, as Lucario scoffs and slowly walks after her. Connally sighs as she walks away. Connally: What are we to do? She is so new to being gym leader, then for this to happen? Crystal: What exactly happened? Reggie: My brother came home. Dawn: Paul is from here?! Conway: Yes. He said so himself. Reggie: Paul came back and challenged Maylene to a gym battle. He utilized his Fearow against her first two Pokémon and Magmar against her Lucario. And he, well, dominated is the softest term. He defeated her as if she was a rookie trainer. Connally: He then went on to say, “You are the weakest gym leader I’ve ever seen. You don’t deserve the position.” That just completely shattered Ms. Maylene’s confidence. And Lucario won’t listen to her in this condition. Dawn: So, she thought she was unbeatable, a strong trainer. (She looks down) Then had it ripped out from underneath her. Dawn looks at Ian. Dawn: Ian. Allow me to go speak to Maylene alone. I believe that I can communicate with her. Ian looks at Dawn for a moment, her exerting confidence. Ian nods, as Dawn does a slight bow back. She walks off in the direction where Maylene went. Reggie: Will she be okay? Ian: She’ll be fine. Now, (He looks at Reggie.) I challenge you to a battle. End Scene Maylene is sitting on a boulder by the river, holding her legs to her chest. Lucario glares at her from behind a tree, as Dawn approaches. Dawn sits down beside Maylene, surprising her. Maylene: OH. Hello. Dawn: Greetings. My name is Dawn Ber, I mean Dawn. Reggie had told us about your recent battle. Maylene: (Looks away) I don’t want to talk about it. Dawn: In that case, you may listen. I come from the Berlitz family, and thought that I was destined for greatness. That everything good would be thrust upon me. Then I became a coordinator. And I suffered defeat, after defeat, after defeat. Maylene looks at Dawn, who looks deeply upset. Dawn: (Choking up) I was told that I had to stop acting like a Berlitz and be me. But I don’t know who that is. I don’t know who I am outside this heiress, what I can do or what is possible. Maylene: I rose to the gym leader position 6 months ago. The other students at the gym, many who have been there much longer, see me as a prodigy who was destined for the position. But, this last battle. I had never experienced such a crushing loss before. I don’t know what to do. Dawn: One of my friends told me to “take what you’ve learned from him, apply it to your current knowledge, and make it your own.” That battle with Paul, you need to figure out how you can match him next time. Grow to match him. But, we both have to continue to pursue our dreams. Maylene: I don’t know what my dream is. Dawn: (Chuckles and brushes hair back) Neither do I. That’s why I think that we should have a battle. Maylene: A battle? Dawn: Neither of us are at our best. We should battle, to support and encourage each other. That’s what he does, at least. Maylene: Paul? Dawn: No, Ian. The boy who challenged you. Lucario watches from behind a tree, smiling as if content. Ian, Piplup, Riolu, Crystal and Conway are inside Reggie’s house. In the backyard is a reserve with a small pond. There are Bidoof, Starly, Shinx, Kricketot, Magikarp and a East Sea Shellos. Paul’s Piloswine is sleeping standing up. Ian and Conway are observing a collection of badges on the fireplace, with four sets of gym badges and the Frontier symbols. The Frontier symbol is missing one symbol, the Brave Symbol. Conway: You used to be a trainer? Reggie: Yeah. Made at least top 8 in all my tournaments. I was looking for a bigger challenge, when a man approached me. Ian: Scott. Of the Battle Frontier. Reggie: After that experience, I stopped being a trainer, and pursued my passion of being a Pokémon Breeder. This wasn’t too long after Paul started his journey, so I care for his reserve Pokémon. Crystal: You two are nothing alike. Reggie: Yeah. That happens sometimes with siblings. They resent the older one, so they become different. I hadn’t thought it would be so bad to insult a gym leader though. Ian: He doesn’t care about anything but himself. And winning. He has something to prove. Reggie: Heh. Perceptive kid. You said you wanted a battle? Let’s head out front. The group heads out front, as Conway and Crystal sit on the stairs to his house. Dawn, Maylene and Lucario arrive, confused. Dawn: What is going on here? Conway: The usual. Reggie: How do you wanna do this? Ian: Best two out of three. Reggie: Fair enough. My first choice, is Bibarel! Reggie throws a Pokéball, choosing Bibarel. Its mask has no extra extensions, revealing it is Female. Bibarel: Bibarel! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bidoof. It makes its nest by damming streams with bark and mud. It is known as an industrious worker. Ian: Riolu. Riolu: Rio. Riolu steps forward, Piplup crossing his arms and looking jealous. Reggie: Bibarel! Use Hyper Fang! Ian: Use Feint! Bibarel runs forward, her buck teeth glowing white. Riolu charges forward, and comes to a complete stop as Bibarel digs her teeth into the ground. Riolu then rams Bibarel, dislodging her from the ground. Reggie: Water Gun! Ian: Dodge with Quick Attack! Bibarel fires Water Gun, Riolu speeding through with Quick Attack, heading straight towards Bibarel. Reggie: Grass Knot to Hyper Fang! Bibarel’s eyes glow green, as the grass on the ground ties together to form a knot. Riolu trips over it, as Bibarel appears over it and strikes it with Hyper Fang. Ian: Force Palm! Riolu’s palm radiates with aura, as it strikes Bibarel with the palm, a powerful burst of aura shooting out Bibarel’s back. Both Maylene and Lucario widen their eyes at this. Maylene: That, so much power. Lucario: Hur-rah. Bibarel falls backwards, as does Riolu. Riolu struggles to stand up, as Bibarel sparks from paralysis. Reggie: All that from one blow? Ian: Feint to Force Palm! Reggie: Super Power! Riolu dashes in, as Bibarel radiates with a red aura. Bibarel charges forward, slamming her tail into the ground right in front of the stopped Riolu. Riolu then jumps in and strikes Bibarel with Force Palm. Bibarel rolls back defeated. Reggie: Whew! What a battle! (He returns Bibarel) Nicely done. Take a good rest. Riolu walks back over towards Ian, matching Lucario’s gaze the entire time. It stands by Ian’s side, as Reggie throws a Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. The white patch on its head is large, revealing it to be Male. Staraptor: Staraptor! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon and the evolved form of Staravia. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon. Ian: Staraptor, huh? Go, Staravia! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Staravia. The two both trill Intimidatingly at each other. Staravia: Starav! Reggie: Interesting choice there. Staraptor, go in for Steel Wing! Ian: Deflect it with Whirlwind! Then Aerial Ace! Staraptor flies forward, wings glowing like iron. Staravia flaps his wings, the Whirlwind slowing Staraptor down. Staravia then speeds up, striking Staraptor with Aerial Ace before flying up away from the Steel Wing. Reggie: Oh, you wanna play that game, huh? U-Turn! Ian: Quick Attack! Staraptor shoots up from around Staravia, leaving a light green energy trail behind it. Staravia speeds up with Quick Attack, but Staraptor makes it above him and cuts off his path with U-Turn. Staravia crashes into the energy trail and is knocked back, as Staraptor strikes him with Steel Wing. Staraptor flies towards the ground, as Staravia recovers and flies after it. Ian: Quick Attack! Staravia speeds up, as Staraptor now glides over the ground, Staravia right on his tail feathers. Reggie: Sand Attack! Staraptor tilts and scrapes his wing tip to the ground, sand parting and blowing back behind him. The Sand Attack hits Staravia in the eyes, him stopping his attack as he flutters and shakes his head. Ian: A Sand Attack?! Crystal: He used that simple of an attack? Conway: It may be simple, but he used it extremely effectively. Reggie: Now use Brave Bird! Ian: Counter with your Brave Bird! Staraptor flies head on at Staravia, becoming encased in a powerful blue aura. Staravia flies forward to match him with his own Brave Bird. Reggie: You know that attack already?! The two bird Pokémon collide, an explosion occurring. Staravia drops to the ground defeated, while Staraptor flies off suffering recoil damage. Reggie: Great battle Staraptor! Take a rest! (Reggie returns Staraptor) I wasn’t expecting a Staravia to know Brave Bird already. Ian: (Returning Staravia) I’ve been doing some training. Reggie: Alright. It’s now one to one. This next battle will decide it. Go Drapion! Reggie throws a Pokéball, choosing Drapion. Drapion: Dra! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. Its body is encased in a sturdy shell. Its head rotates 180 degrees, eliminating blind spots. Piplup: (Determined) Piplup! Ian: No. Not this time. Piplup: (Devastated) Piplup! Piplup sags over as he walks away, joining the others sitting on the stairs. Crystal: Poor Piplup. You thought you were going to battle, didn’t you? Piplup: (Crying) Lup. Ian: Go, Chimchar! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar sees Reggie, elated to see him. Chimchar then waves at Reggie. Chimchar: Chimchar! Reggie: Is that, Paul’s old Chimchar? He said he released it. Ian: He did. I asked it to come with me and it did. Reggie: (Amused) Let’s see how strong it is with you then! Drapion, go for Knock Off! Ian: Dodge and use Flame Wheel! Drapion charges, swinging its arm up and down to strike Chimchar. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and goes around the side, aiming at Drapion’s head. Reggie: Toxic! Drapion’s body spins around and it spews a purple Toxic liquid, washing Chimchar away and badly poisoning it. Chimchar stands up, oozing from poison. Reggie: Drapion is very versatile in movement. Every part of it can be used! Now Drapion! Use Venoshock! Ian: Flamethrower! Drapion fires multiple purple globs of poison as Chimchar breathes Flamethrower. The attacks cancel each other out, but another Venoshock flows through. Chimchar is hit, the Venoshock causing electrical like damage upon coming in contact with Chimchar, it screeching in pain. Dawn: What was that? Conway: Venoshock is a reactant. When coming into contact with the Poison status condition, it creates a reaction like the one you just saw, doubling the amount of damage it does. That combo of attack is the most powerful Poison type attack there is. Crystal: Ian can still beat it! Go Ian! Go Chimchar! Reggie: Drapion, use Rock Slide! Drapion roars, as portals forms and several boulders circle around over its head. It then jerks its head forward, the boulders shooting at Chimchar. Ian: Climb up them! Then strike with Brick Break! Chimchar leaps into the air, jumping from boulder to boulder to dodge. It jumps again at a boulder, hand glowing white as he karate chops it and sending it at Drapion. Drapion slinks out of the way with ease. Chimchar oozes from the poison. Ian: Flamethrower! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower from the air, hitting Drapion head on. Drapion shakes its body, dousing the flames. Ian: Flame Wheel! Reggie: Knock Off, then Venoshock! Ian: Match it head on! Chimchar’s Flame Wheel collides head on with Knock Off, the two stalemating. Drapion strains, as Chimchar breaks through Knock Off, ramming Drapion in the face. Drapion skids back, roaring as it spews Venoshock. Chimchar leaps to the side and dodges it, oozing from poison. Ian: Flamethrower! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, blazing through Drapion. Drapion then falls over defeated. Reggie: Whew. What a match. Great job, Drapion. Take a rest. Reggie returns Drapion, as Chimchar makes it back over to Ian, cheering for joy. Ian bends down and pets Chimchar. Ian: Nicely done. Let’s get you to the Pokémon Center to treat that poison. Ian returns Chimchar, then stands back up. He turns and faces Maylene. Ian: So, will you accept my challenge now? Maylene: Uh, I’m not… Dawn: What she means is, that it will have to be put on hold. She has already agreed to take on another challenger tomorrow. Ian: Who? Dawn: Me. Main Events * Paul is revealed to have defeated Maylene and earned the Cobble Badge. * Paul is stated to own a Magmar. * Reggie is introduced. * Dawn convinces Maylene to have a battle with her. * Ian battles Reggie and wins. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Conway * Maylene * Reggie * Connally Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Lucario (Maylene's) * Bibarel (Reggie's) * Staraptor (Reggie's) * Drapion (Reggie's) At Reggie's House * Piloswine (Paul's) * Bidoof * Starly * Shinx * Kricketot * Magikarp * Shellos (East Sea) Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Chimchar defeats an opponent in an official battle in Ian's care, as it didn't defeat either foe in the tag battle in Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle. * Piloswine appearing is based off Paul's Electabuzz appearing in the anime under Reggie's care. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc